Florina's Confession
by InsaneBird91
Summary: To Lyn, Florina is her best friend, but to Florina, Lyn is more than just a friend to her.


Florina's Confession

Lyn's best friend in the world is Florina, but Florina has romantic feelings for Lyn that she can't admit because Lyn just A supported with Kent. But today, Florina will fight her shyness and confess her love for Lyn. Florina goes into Lyn's room while Lyn is just sitting on the bed cleaning her sword. "Uh…hi Lyn!" said a shy Florina.

"O hai Florina, why are you here?" Lyn asked. Florina is nervous, but she still wants to confess.

"O hai Lyn! I…I…I…HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Florina shouted. Screaming out loud, Florina has gotten herself into a tacky situation. Lyn now wants to hear it.

"What is it Florina? Is it something important?" Lyn asked. Sweat is coming from Florina's head, but she will not allow her shyness to prevent her from saying the words she wants to say.

"I…have a…con…con…confession!" said Florina. Now things are getting really intense, and Lyn is just DYING to here Florina's confession.

"Go on, tell me your confession." said Lyn. There's no backing out now, and Florina must now tell Lyn her confession.

"Lyn, I know…that you…and Ken…have a thing going on…but I…I...don't even know if…you…you…l-like girls or not…but Lyn…I…I…I…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" The words have been spoken, and Lyn now knows Florina's TRUE feelings for her. What is Lyn's reaction to this?

"Florina I didn't know you had those feelings." said Lyn "In fact, I have a confession as well. I like girls more than guys, and I have been in love with you the first time I have ever laid eyes on you." Lyn's words shocked Florina, and Florina's face turns red with happiness.

"Lyn, I can't believe you…you…" Lyn holds Florina in her arms, while Florina lays her head against her chest. "I love you Lyn." said Florina.

"I love you too!" said Lyn. Florina and Lyn look at each other in the eyes, and then they kissed. They have achieved S Support, even though S supports don't exist in FE7. They stand still in that pose while still kissing. Then Kent walks into the room, saw Lyn kissing Florina, and Kent is SUPER MEGA ULTRA ANGRY!

"Lyn, you bitch! You cheated on me!" said Kent while mad. Kent enters YANDERE MODE, and attempts to kill Florina.

"Sorry Kent, but I can't allow you to murder my true love!" said Lyn. Lyn does her critical pose and slashes Kent really badly. Lots of blood came out of Kent's body, and Kent fell into a puddle of BLOOD!

"No…I…must…live…to…kill…Florina…and…win…Lyn…back…" said Kent. Lyn then stabs her sword into Kent's heart, and Kent dies.

"Thank you for saving me Lyn." said Florina.

"No problem!" said Lyn. Lyn and Florina went back to making out. Then Sain walks in and saw Florina and Lyn making.

"Oh my, two beautiful ladies kissing each other! This is just a wonderful day!" said Sain. Sain then looked down and saw Kent's dead body in a puddle of blood. "Oh no, someone murdered Kent! Who could the murder be?" Sain asked.

Lyn and Florina were now in a tight situation, and they needed to come up with something to get out of this situation. Then something came to Lyn's mind. "I know who did it! Zephiel did it!" said Lyn.

"Zephiel must pay for murdering my companion!" said Sain. So Sain heads to Zephiel's home, where Zephiel is in the garden. "Zephiel, you will pay for your crimes!" said Sain.

"What did I do wrong?" Zephiel asked.

"You murdered Kent, and now I shall avenge his death!" said Sain.

"But I didn't murder anyone." said Zephiel.

"Your lies can't fool me!" said Sain. Sain enters Mortal Kombat mode and brutally beats the living shit out of Zephiel.

"FINISH HIM!" said the MK announcer. The background turned dark and a dramatic sound played. Sain rips Zephiles head off and raises his ripped head up in the air with his hand. "Sain wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!" said the MK announcer. And then FE6 never happened, and Roy is erased from the Smash Bros. world. This is why Roy was not in Brawl.

Then Zephiel's mom came in the garden and saw that Sain has murdered Zephiel. "Sain, you murderer! Why did you kill my poor Zephiel?" Zephiel's mom asked.

"Your son murdered Kent, therefore he should receive the same punishment." said Sain.

"My son did not murder Kent. He is innocent! I have the innocent radar to prove it!" Zephiel's mom took the innocent radar and it says that Zephiel is innocent.

"Ah crap!" said Sain. Sain found out that Lyn lied to him. And then Sain was executed.

Meanwhile, Lyn and Florina left the Kingdom, and they bought a house in a small village.

"This is our new home!" said Lyn.

"We can live in peace now." said Florina. And so Lyn and Florina got naked, had hot sex, and they had a baby. They named her Madoka.

Later, the ghost of Kent appeared in the Kingdom and told the people of the Kingdom that Lyn was the one who killed him. He also told them that Lyn cheated on him for Florina. And so the Kingdom caught Lyn, and executed her. After Lyn's death, Florina committed suicide so she could be in the afterlife with Lyn. Madoka was then adopted by Junko and Tomohisa Kaname.

THE END!


End file.
